Crimson Tear
by Cain Dawn
Summary: There was a rumor around school, about a certain Elixir. But this was not a regular one, as it was something much more dangerous, but the rumor had it that a lot of students were taking it, and the effect that followed was pure ecstasy. Now Harry gets himself dragged into a world of addiction and pain, together with both his loved ones and past enemies. Slash, Violence


**Crimson Tear**

Cain Dawn

* * *

Heya! This is my first take on the world of Harry Potter within Fan fiction. I have tried my hardest to make a not to original story, yet there's so many stories out there that there's probably 1 or 2 that's exactly alike this one, heh. But here it is! (Also my second fiction posted, so be nice n all c:)

This story contains; Slash, violence, romance, angst, depression +++ Dun like? Well then why are you here at all? c:

Disclaimer; This story is mine, but the Entire World of Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful and greatly loved J. . If I by any means owned any of it, I'd not be writing fiction, and Harry Potter would clearly not have been for all ages. x)

So ENJOY, and please do Review c:

**Chapter 1 – The elixir of secrets.**

* * *

There was a rumor around school, about a certain Elixir. But this was not a regular one, as it was something much more dangerous, but the rumor had it that a lot of students were taking it, and the effect that followed was pure ecstasy.

A tall, red-haired boy was quickly making his way towards the Great Hall. He got inside and started scanning the room for something. When he found what he was looking for, he quickened his pace and walked towards the Gryffindor table. His two friends were sitting there, looking quite entangled in a deep conversation they were having. He pushed himself down beside them, took a sip of a glass standing in front of him on the table, and turned facing them both.

"Did you guys hear?" The red haired boy gasped out, clearly exhausted from getting himself from wherever he was and into the Great Hall. He was breathing heavily, and the friends turned towards him, both in confusion and annoyance of being interrupted while they were discussing.

"What is it this time Ron? We were quite caught up in a discussion about House Elfs and their rights" The girl responded, looking quite uninterested in whatever his news was. She turned her focus back to the boy who was sitting beside her "So as I was sa-"

"But it's big news! Harry you ought to hear this, it just happened a few minutes ago!" Ron put his hand on the boys shoulder, shaking him lightly to get his attention. Harry who was now spoken to from both sides, turned yet again to Ron and gave him a slight smile.

"So Ron, what is it you got to share this time?"

"You'll never believe what just happened; this 5th grader from Ravenclaw just got expelled!" Ron exclaimed, so loud that most of the students in the hall heard it. "He was taken with a potion of Crimson Tear on him and Dumbledore just expelled him a few hours ago! His parents collected him looking really pissed, not weird though. I say anyone finding their kid with a bottle of crimmie on them would be furious!"

Harry looked slightly confused before he asked "What's a crimmie?" Ron simply just gaped at him, but Hermione took a hold of Harry turning him towards her. She signed for him to move closer, not wanting anyone to hear what she was about to say.

"Harry you don't know crimmie is? Everyone talks about it, you should have heard of it" Harry still seemed confused, clearly not aware of what it was. She sighed and brought out a little paper from the back of her book, she gave it to him and quickly explained. "This is a picture of the elixir Crimson Tear, nobody knows what it's made off. One thing is for sure though the elixir is being made here, at school. Dumbledore has given us prefects all knowledge he knew about it, but this Ravenclaw is the first one to be taken with one on him, well the remains that is."

"Wait, you knew about it? And you didn't tell us ?" Ron muffled between his loud chewing of food, he had already stuffed his plate full and was on his way emptying it. He reached out for another chicken wing placed rather close to Hermione.

"Ew…. Ron you seriously need to learn some manners, and yes I was aware of it. I am the Main Prefect after all, Dumbledore needed someone he could trust outside the teachers, and I was one of the ones trusted with this secret." She grabbed her napkin and picked a chicken wing up, passing it to Ron. He grabbed it and took a huge bite, he was about to thank her for passing one over, but his mouth was so stuffed that the only thing that came out was pieces of meat and a muffled sound.

Harry stared oddly at Ron who was stuffing some more food into his mouth, before turning to Hermione "So what's the big deal about this elixir?"

"It's like the Muggle drug, only way stronger and with an effect told to be pure passion." Hermione picked up her glass and took a sip, then put it back on the table. "But that's just what the rumors says, nobody really knows unless they're allowed into the inner circle and we're still working on finding out who's in it."

Hermione was about to continue, but she was interrupted by Ron who swallowed his food before letting out a loud burp. This made Hermione roll her eyes at him and turned to her plate of food, that was almost full and barley touched. Ron gave her an apologizing look, before he turned back to his plate of delightful food.

Harry chuckled softly at the scene played out before him, he looked down on his clock and noticed what time it was. He had practice soon and had to leave, so he got up from his seat and stood next to them. "You guys enjoy yourself. We got Quidditch practice in an hour, so I need to get ready. Don't be late Ron, you know how they hate waiting for you." He waved at them and turned, walking out of the main hall and towards the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

When Harry passed the stairs down to the dungeons, his eyes caught the form of a very familiar blond haired boy walking along a dark skinned boy. They were talking rather low, but it seemed that Draco was clinging to him, like he was hurt or in pain. Outta curiosity Harry decided to follow them, so as quiet as possible he started walking down the steps to the cold, dark dungeon.

He followed them down the stairs, and around in some hallways before they eventually stopped in a rather deserted area of the dungeons. He didn't dear to move any closer and so he stood around the corner, trying to catch what their conversation was about.

"Blaise, please I need it. I'll do anything, just a little drop that's all I ask." This was clearly the sound of Draco's voice, he sounded rather needy and desperate for whatever he was asking this young man Blaise about. Harry pressed himself closer to the wall, trying to get nearer the location the voices came from.

"Draco, baby… You know I'll give it to you. But all good things come with a price, and today I feel like having some fun." Harry heard the sound of a zipper opening, then a sound of someone leaning themselves against the wall. "If you want a drop, you better suck it like the little whore you are Draco." The sound of knees meeting the floor made Harry peak around the corner, but what faced him was something he wished he'd never encounter. Draco was on his knees, clearly pleasuring Blaise who was standing up against the wall. He could hear the sounds, he could see what was happening and he panicked. Harry turned and ran as fast as he could through the corridors and up the stairs, trying to get as far away from what he had just seen.

* * *

Tbc if any positive feedback c: Review and ty for reading !


End file.
